


Stilettos

by seariderfalcon



Category: Caprica (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariderfalcon/pseuds/seariderfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leave those on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bsg_kink's 3rd drabble contest.

"Leave those on."

Almost naked before him, Evelyn scoffs at the request. "I'm not some trashy wannabe porn star."

"No. You're not. Trust me, though. Leave them on."

Joseph backs her against the wall before she can take them off and places his hand on her thigh, encouraging her to wrap her leg around his waist.

The angle's not right at first. She's slightly too short even in heels, but when she raises up on tiptoe suddenly everything feels _very_ right. She clutches at him while he drives them toward their release.

Afterward, he'll remind her: "I love your shoes."


End file.
